ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Storkules
Storkules is a friendly pure-hearted Greek God who claims himself as Donald Duck's best friend. Personality Storkules is a very kind, noble, and strong hero and son to Zeus and the prince of the gods. As the God of strength and heroes, he is very brave, strong, and good-natured. Despite his strong physique, he is also very affectionate, naive, and dim. And while he is kind to everyone, he shows a lot of favouritism towards Donald. Storkules is also such a good sport that, even if he doesn't win, he will still congratulate the winner and give them his praise, although he does still carry a sense of pride in stating the glory of his name. At times even comparing others to himself as a compliment, and admiring his own character traits. Storkules has a penchant for creating artistic depictions of Donald. In "The Spear of Selene!", Storkules creates a tall muscular Grecian-style statue of Donald wearing only a fig leaf. In "Storkules in Duckburg!", when Storkules has moved his possessions onto the deck of Donald's houseboat, one of the cardboard boxes shown is labelled "Donald fan art". History The Spear of Selene! Storkules tackled Donald, then greeted Louie and Huey. Later, Storkules listened to Zeus's story on how Scrooge McDuck defeated him. When he asked where Della was, he noticed Donald turning away with a sad look upon his face. Storkules understood that Donald went through a sad loss, so Storkules proposed instead that they go on an adventure in Della's honour. Donald declines, telling him that he doesn't go on adventures anymore, so instead, they throw a beach party. Scrooge and the others are then challenged to a series of trials with Storkules as the opposing champion. In the first trial, Huey wins by being blown to the finish line. In the second trial, they toss disks and Donald wins. In the third event, Donald wins the chariot race and in the fourth, Zeus disqualifies Storkules' clay sculpture of a muscular, naked version of Donald. In the last challenge, they must steal the Golden Fleece from a child. Storkules' convictions prevent him from doing so and he asks Donald for help, but Donald refuses and starts to leave, stating that he is done with adventure because someone always gets hurt even when Storkules states that getting hurt of the adventure and asks him what would his sister think if she could hear him now. Pacing in circles, he is not sure to steal the fleece from a child. Suddenly, he is controlled by her singing to eliminate Scrooge, Huey, and Louie. When Donald hears them crying for help, he comes and fights back. While Scrooge and Donald kept fighting, Huey and Louie came up with a plan to stop the singing. Louie came up to her and said her voice could make them rich and made a deal with the girl. Storkules is then freed from her singing and rolls on the ground while hugging Donald. Storkules then tells Donald that he may be done with adventure but it will never be done with him. After Donald thanks, him and refers to him as his friend, Storkules is overjoyed as he once again embraces Donald with open arms before leaving. Storkules in Duckburg! Storkules becomes roommates with Donald after his father, Zeus kicked him out of Maceduckia in order for him to become more of a responsible adult; much to Donald's surprise as Storkules figured Donald would be the best person to teach him. But after causing several mayhems of material breaking and fires, Donald decides to set a few ground rules if they were going to be sharing the boat together, including Storkules having to pay rent. Later, Storkules finds out that monsters known as the Harpy had come to Duckburg to attack him, but also gives him the opportunity for a job as a monster hunter in Louie's new company, Louie I.N.C. The business had become an ongoing success with Storkules' talent of capturing all the Harpy's loose in the city, with Storkules keeping them all contained inside Donald's bedroom closet. Louie, however, ends up spending all the money the company had made on merchandise, leading to Storkules' inability to pay rent. This leads Louie to try opening up Donald's closet so the Harpy's could be loose again for the business, but is stopped by Storkules. After a brief conversation, Donald wakes up in front of them and ends up unknowingly opening the closet door, which sets all the Harpy's free. This later leads to Donald and his boat getting kidnapped by the Harpy's, with Louie and Storkules making an attempt to rescue him. With their rescue successful, the group is then forced to throw the merchandise Louie had bought down the ground in order to attract the Harpy's attention to fly them back down to the ground. With the Harpy's dealt with, Storkules is left feeling dishonoured after having made a mess of Donald's estate, as well as putting Donald himself in great danger. Regardless, Donald forgives him but instead of staying as roommates, he decides to help him look for an apartment in Duckburg. The Golden Spear! With Donald trying to get much-needed rest due to moulting, Storkules informs him that Dewey pried the Sandals of Hermes from his character. Zeus then arrives and starts another fight, but eventually flees back into the clouds while counting his fight as a win. Storkules later appears with Scrooge and the kids inside Donald's houseboat, as they gift him a month-long vacation on a cruise in the Caribbean for him to get the rest he needs. Moonvasion! Storkules and his sister Selene become grounded inside one of the Greek temples by their father Zeus, due to their disobedient behaviour of assisting mortals with their previous adventures (particularly Scrooge and his family). When Della Duck arrives on Ithaquack with Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie in search of a sanctuary from the Moonlander's invasion, Selene and Storkules are willing to help. However, Zeus forbids them from leaving the temple due to his dislike for mortals. Storkules pleaded to his father to let them help over a fear of the Earth's safety (but more so Donald's), resulting in Zeus electrocuting Storkules with his lightning bolts, and forcing Della and the kids to search elsewhere. Luckily as the invasion is coming to an end, Storkules and Selene are successfully able to rebel against their father by tying him up to ensure he won't be able to stop them from assisting the Earth, and they soon after leaving the temple. While Selene deals with the leader of the invasion General Lunaris, Storkules uses his phenomenal strength to push the Earth back into orbit after it had originally been pushed away by Lunaris' mothership. Relationships Donald Duck Donald is Storkules's best friend and man-crush. Donald and his family went to Ithaquack many times and during so Storkles grew fond of Donald, even admire him. Huey, Dewey, and Louie Upon meeting Donald's nephews in The Spear of Selene! he immediately likes them knowing they were Donald's kin. Storkules was very friendly and kind to them making them good friends. Skills & Abilities *'Olympian God Physiology': As a god, his intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and healing are supernaturally superior to mortal beings, with his strength being superior to that of the other gods, which is fitting considering his status as the God of Strength. **'Superhuman Strength': His strength is far greater than any mortal, at superhuman levels, letting him lift objects of large size and weight. This power is demonstrated when he repeatedly lifted Donald and the triplets with ease and threw a discus so hard that it travelled faster than the speed of sound, travelling around the world in only a few seconds. His greatest feat of might to date was moving the Earth back into rotational orbit during Lunaris's invasion. ***'Shockwave Generation': Using his immense strength, by hitting the ground with such force, he can create powerful shockwaves that can throw people back several meters. He demonstrated this power when hypnotized by the siren. **'Superhuman Durability': His durability is also immense, letting him take quite a beating, without getting physically injured, this was demonstrated during the contest on Ithaquack against the McDuck clan. **'Superhuman Speed': His speed is also at a superhuman level, letting him run extremely at fast speeds. This power was demonstrated when he was trying to obtain Aeolus's windbag, as he moved at an incredible speed despite the strong gale. **'Levitation': Storkules can seemingly glide through the air like a kite without propulsive aid. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Due to him being a god, his healing rate is far greater than a mortal, meaning he can recover from injuries extremely quickly. **'Immortality': Being a god, he is immortal meaning he doesn't age and is resistant to mortal diseases and their weapons. Physical Appearance Storkules is a tall, muscular stork with flowing blonde hair. He wears a gold silk tunic, bronze bracelets and sandals. Appearances Season 1 *10. The Spear of Selene! *21. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! (Cameo) Season 2 *5. Storkules in Duckburg! *11. The Golden Spear! *24. Moonvasion! Trivia *Storkules' name is influenced by the Roman hero Hercules. * Storkules shares the same voice as another recurring character for the Ducktales reboot, the new Darkwing Duck ** Their voice actor Chris Diamantopoulos is also the voice of Mickey Mouse in the Mickey Mouse TV series from 2013-present Category:Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Birds Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters